1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to phase detector circuits, and more particularly to a phase detector using the junction of a coplanar waveguide and a slot line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior phase detector, or sampling, circuits at microwave frequencies have used microstrip technology. Such a circuit is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,283 issued Sept. 18, 1973 entitled "Sampling Device" by Larry R. Lockwood. The frequency response of this circuit is limited by the thickness of the substrate, allowing undesired modes in the strobe and input signal paths.
What is desired is a phase detector which is not frequency response limited by the thickness of the substrate; but can still be fabricated by photolithographic techniques.